ợยเєภ єร єl קค๔гє؟
by Sakiera-chan
Summary: Sakura luego de una noche de alcohol se da cuenta que esta embarazada; junto a Ino tendran la mision de encontrar al padre del bebe/ nee no sean malos denle una oportunidad


**Los personajes no me pertenecen( ami pesar u.u) sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap espero que les guste :)

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

_**¿Quién es el padre?**_

_**Capitulo 1: **_

**¿****Embarazo?**

Una mueca de horror se formo en mi rostro al ver el diminuto palito de color blanco con un signo rosado que indicaba el más, si estaba literalmente JODIDA.

Bueno, les contare mi historia y del porque llegue a esta situación, golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared en el baño de mis padres.

Mi nombre es Sakura Namikaze, mi cabello es de un extraño rosa y mis ojos son de un jade intenso, mi piel es cremosa y tersa de un color crema, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos y como lo había dicho antes estoy literalmente jodida, a que no adivinan porque…

Estoy embarazada…

Y lo peor de todo

¡No tengo una puta idea de quien es el padre!

Golpee nuevamente mi cabeza contra la pared, justo en ese momento sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño, me alarme y guarde la prueba de embarazo en mi chaleco y destroce la cajita en pequeñitos trozos de cartón y los mojaba.

-apúrate Sakura-chaaan! Tengo que ir al baño!Ino esta ocupando el otro y yo voy a salir!dattebayo!-gritó mi hermano mayor mientras golpeaba con mas insistencia la pobre puerta.

Naruto Uzumaki mi hermano mayor por tan solo 5 años y medio, su cabello es de un amarillo fuerte y sus ojos son azules como el cielo… ¡hay que cursi!, esto de estar embarazada ya esta causando consecuencias en mi….

-ya salgo naru-baka!-grite mientras tiraba el papel mojado, anteriormente llamada caja del test de embarazo, por el inodoro, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en mi rostro al ver que el papel se iba por la cañería, cuando de pronto esa sonrisa se desfiguro a una de pánico, al ver como el maldito inodoro devolvía todo el contenido y se tapaba, en un modo de desesperación utilice mi ultimo recurso.

Mis manitos

-hayyy!, Naruto creo que se tapo el inodoro, dile a Ino que te deje usar el de arriba un rato-sentí un gritó aterrador mientras los pasos de mi hermano se alejaban apresuradamente, hice una mueca de asco al tener que sacar todos esos papeles y no se que otra cosa mas, que no quería saber que era, con las manos, al final logre destaparlo luego de muchos esfuerzos y lave mis manitos con casi todo el jabón que se encontraba en el baño.

Salí cuidadosamente sin que nadie me viera en ese baño, por que era el de mis padres, en resumen , prohibido usarlo, camine a paso lento, y logre llegar a mi pieza que quedaba solamente a unos pasos de haya.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y la cerré con llave para luego tirarme en mi hermosa camita de 2 plazas, mire hacia a la ventana, ya era de noche, seguramente Naruto habrá salido ya con sus amigos, mi hermana seguramente se encontraba en su habitación y mis padres llegaran dentro de muy poco, luego observe el techo, si definitivamente mis padres e Ino me van a matar y mi hermano…. Ohh noo! Mi hermano junto con mi padre van a querer acecinar al tipo que hozó a tocarme, y me preguntaran quien es el padre… cosa que yo ni siquiera se, cerré mis ojos tratando de escapar de esta cruel realidad, pero solo vinieron recuerdos borrosos

**- -****-Flashback-**

Una hermosa joven de cabellera rosa y hermosos ojos jades caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión, se tambaleaba y reía histéricamente, cuando de pronto entró en una habitación, sintió que alguien le daba un abrazó por la cintura y comenzaba a besarle el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, ella siguiéndole el juego comenzó a reír aun mas fuerte y tomo las manos del joven entre las suyas acariciándolas.

_Manos suaves y grandes _

A la mañana siguiente se ve a la misma joven pelirosa dormida entre las sabanas con un joven cuando de pronto esta siente nauseas por el alcohol ingerido, toma su vestido que esta en el piso, al lado de unos jeans desconocidos que no les tomo importancia; se coloca rápidamente su prenda, pensando cualquier cosa menos que había pasado la noche con alguien y se va de la habitación todavía tambaleándose por todavía los efectos del alcohol y corre al baño mas cercano vomitando todo y quedándose dormida en este.

**-****-Flashback-**

Maldito alcohol te odio, no te tomare nunca mas, _de hecho no puedes ahora _le dijo una vocecita diminuta en su mente, y ella se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan imbecil de ni siquiera verle la cara al degenerado que se acostó con ella, bueno lo mas seguro era que el también estaba alcoholizado y era un poco infantil echarle la culpa al tipo X.

Una melodía muy conocida para ella comenzó a sonar y observo su mesita de noche, tomo su celular y lo vio claramente.

''_llamada entrante: Ino__- Cerda''_

Sudo frío y con las manos temblorosas apretó el botón de contestar, debía actuar con naturalidad.

-ho-hola?- comienzo pésimo, ahora Ino se daría cuenta de todo.

-Frentona!, porque demoras tanto en contestar? Bueno no importa ábreme tu maldita puerta ahora que ni siquiera te dignas a contestarme y tengo que gastar de mi preciado dinero para llamarte, pero el punto es ábreme ahora frentona tengo que contarte algo muy emocionante- dijo muy rápido Ino que apenas alcanzó a procesar la información cuando ya le había colgado, con flojera se levantó y le abrió la puerta a su ansiosa hermana, que entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta tras de si y la arrastro hacia su propia cama obligando a ella hacer lo mismo.

Ino Namikaze, su hermana mayor por tan solo 1 año y medio, su cabello era de un lacio color amarillo ceniza y sus ojos eran azules idénticos a los de su hermano y padre, ella era el único bicho raro, su hermana era muy diferente a ella, el cuerpo de Ino era muy bien proporcionado y es del prototipo perfecto de un hombre, pecho grandes, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas; mientras que ella era delgada, pechos pequeños, caderas normales y su abdomen plano.

- Adivina, ¿Quién me invito a salir?- exclamó muy emocionada Ino mientras sonreía de oreja de oreja.

-emmm...… ¿Kiba?-dije con duda, ella me miro con cara de espanto.

- ¡no!, el ya paso….-una gotita de sudor estilo anime se resbalo por mi cabeza.

-emmmm…. Entonces…. ¿Sai?-dije temiendo que no fuera lo esperado, ya que comenzaría a gritarme que no la conozco y se ofendería.

-¡Sí! , ¡¿qué emocionante verdad?, ¡es el hombre perfecto lo amo!-exclamo soñadora mientras corazoncitos se veían en sus ojos.

-¿eso no dijiste del anterior y del antes del anterior?-susurre con una gotita en la nuca.

-si pero ahora es de verdad-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de niñita buena, resople siempre era lo mismo, derepente tuve unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño, producto de mi _embarazo._

_-_Aghh! Espérame Ino voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida-dije saliendo apresurada, pero alcance a escuchar una risita y un que te vaya bien.

Rápidamente fui al baño que se encontraba en el segundo piso de mi ''_humilde''_ casa, bueno en verdad era una mansión ya que mis padres eran dueños de Namikaze & Uzumaki Corporation, una empresa fundada por mis abuelos que eran amigos y luego hicieron un matrimonio arreglado entre mi madre y mi padre, que extrañamente estaban enamorados secretamente el uno del otro, y para que no se pierdan los apellidos, a mi hermano mayor le pusieron el apellido de mi madre y a nosotras en de nuestro padre, por un acuerdo que hicieron entre ellos, que los varones que tuvieran tendrían el apellido de mama y las mujeres el apellido de papa, idea de mamá.

Luego de volver del baño sumamente mas relajada entre a mi habitación pero lo que vi me dejó heló por completo, Ino tenía algo entre sus manos, su cara demostraba sorpresa y ese algo, era mi test de embarazo, al sentirme entrar mi hermana me miró fijamente con una expresión de enojo, supuse que esto vendría pero nunca lo imagine tan pronto.

-Sakura ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo calmadamente mientras no tenía expresión en el rostro, cosa que era preocupante, una vez la vi así, que fue cuando Naruto rompió su muñeca preferida hace años y el termino muy mal.

-eeeehh….-empecé a sudar frió y ella se paro caminando lentamente hacía mi y yo por instinto de supervivencia retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

-¿quien mas lo sabe?- susurró con voz fría y me eche a llorar que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-na-nadie- dije entre sollozos y mi hermana suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de mi pieza y me llevaba a sentarme a la cama.

-sabes que esto es muy serio… ¿cierto?-dijo calmadamente pero ahora con un toque dulce, definitivamente uno nunca sabe como va a actuar Ino.

-s-si-dije mientras lloraba a mares e Ino me abrazó maternalmente, llore en su pecho ella tan solo me hacia cariño en la espalda y poco a poco empecé a calmarme.

-¿Quién es el baka?-dijo con un toque venenoso, me tense, ella no podía saber que ni siquiera yo sabía quien era _él_, pero al final de cuentas todos se enterarían, al ver que yo no respondía me hizo levantarme levemente y tomo mi cara entre sus manos mientras me miraba maternalmente- Saku…. ¿Quién es el padre?- dijo tranquilamente, yo me largue a llorar de nuevo- shhh, cálmate no le hace bien ni atí ni al bebe- dijo mientras me consolaba, ella tenía razón llorando no sacaba nada y solo le hacía daño a mi bebe.

-no-no se –dije mas calmadamente ella solo atinó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?, si para quedar embarazada tuviste que tener relaciones y para eso…..-calló de pronto en algo y abrió enormemente los ojos-…. Sakura…. ¿te violaron?-dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban asombro y furia, yo solo sonreía levemente, ella era realmente directa con todo.

-no claro que no, solo probé el alcohol y a la mañana siguiente amanecí en el baño solamente con mi vestido, solo tengo recuerdos borrosos-dije mientras trataba de reprimir las lagrimas.

-creo que ya es muy tarde para preguntarte si aprendiste la lección de NO tomar alcohol…- dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba sus manos, luego volteó en mi dirección preocupada-…. Y ¿Qué vas hacer?-susurró.

-no lo se, no se que hacer , no tengo idea como reaccionaran todos, que si voy a cuidar bien a este bebe, que si voy hacer una buena mama…-dije con desesperación y la voz quebrándose en la ultima frase, Ino tan solo se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-yo estoy contigo Sakura, así que no estas sola, ¿Entendido?, soy tu hermana mayor y también somos mejores amigas así que por nada de este mundo te abandonare- dijo mientras me calmaba, estando ya mas tranquila comencé a separarme mientras sentía mis ojos hinchados.

-¿Cómo se los diré a Papa y Mama?-exclame con horror, llevándome las manos hacia la boca.

-Bueno creo que Mama tratara de acecinar al que injurio a su niña junto con papa pero después te van a apoyar y Naruto se unirá al grupo de matar al baka, Papa se enojara un poco, pero te va ha apoyar, ya sabes como es el…-dijo y amabas soltamos una risita al imaginarnos a Mama y Naruto tratando de matar al tipo X- …oye y ¿recuerdas algo de _él_?-dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

-mmm... es que de repente son recuerdos borrosos, así que no sabría, solo recuerdo sus _manos suaves y grandes y unos jeans en el suelo_ –dije mientras Ino se levantaba de mi cama y caminaba en dilección a mi escritorio, sacaba un cuaderno con un lápiz y se sentaba cómodamente en la silla mientras anotaba algo en el cuaderno.

-¿fue la fiesta en casa de Itachi? ¿Verdad?- dijo quedamente mientras escribía en el cuaderno.

-si- dije segura de mi misma.

-haber…. Manos suaves y grandes y alguien que estuvo en la fiesta de Itachi -dijo Ino mientras seguía escribiendo.

-si- dije sonriendo un poco.

- alguien que consume alcohol…-dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme con reproche yo solo cerré los ojos mientras me rascaba la nuca y me sentía arrepentida.

-si jejej-dije mientras reía tristemente.

-haber… yo recuerdo que fueron Sasori, Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Deidara, Kisame, Neji y Sasuke con Itachi, pero lo ultimo es obvio- dijo pensativa

-también fueron Lee, Shino, Gaara, Chouji y Sai-susurre, mientras veía como la mirada de mi hermana por unos instantes se transformaba en una de dolor para después recomponerla rápidamente, parece que realmente tenía mucho interés en Sai.

-bueno, eeehh, tenemos que verles las manos a ellos y quien andaba con jeans ya que son todos los posibles ''Padres''-dijo riéndose, asentí quedamente mientras empezaba a repasar en mi mente los momentos en los cuales alguna vez les toque las manos a los posibles ''Padres'', mi sonrisa se ilumino.

-¡Ya sé!, Neji tiene las manos ásperas porque recuerdo que siempre Tenten se queja por eso- dije entusiasmada ya que nunca me perdonaría tener un hijo del novio de unas de mis mejores amigas.

-también Lee, andaba con buzo junto con Chouji, ya que les resulta muy molesto y Shino utiliza pantalones de tela siempre y no creo que te hayas acostado con Dei-chan, porque es nuestro primo, ademas tiene las manos asperas por tanta arcilla y Naru-baka queda descartado porque es nuestro hermano- dijo Ino sonriendo .

-entonces nos van quedando 8-dije con una extraña sensación en mi interior.

-si, estamos completando la misión-exclamó muy entusiasmada Ino, la mire extrañada.

-¿Qué misión?- dije con confusión, ya que solo estábamos analizando la información, ella me miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-La misión de encontrar al padre del hijo Sakura Namikaze-gritó con un puño en alto y estrellas en los ojos, yo tan solo atine a rodar los ojos.

*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*

**Primero quiero aclarar, que en mis otras historias tengo la continuación pero el problema es que no se como subirle capítulos D: !**

**Sii alguien puede ayudarme se lo agradeceré enormemente :D!**

**Nee no sean malas dejen un review para ver si continuo la historia o no^^**

**Sakiera-chan!**


End file.
